


И сон не шёл ни вечный, ни спокойный

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), Margarido



Series: Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [2]
Category: The Three Musketeers (1948), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Buried Alive, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Horror, Nightmares, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Het, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarido/pseuds/Margarido
Summary: Кардинал Ришельё умер, но что-то не даёт покоя королеве Анне...
Relationships: Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu, Ana de Austria | Anne d'Autriche/Jules Mazarin
Series: Cardinal's Stories || Кардинальские рассказы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931665
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	И сон не шёл ни вечный, ни спокойный

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся кастом фильма [Три мушкетёра (1948)](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0040876/): Винсентом Прайсом в роли Ришельё и Энджелой Лэнсбери в роли королевы Анны. В.Прайс позднее снялся в фильмах Роджера Кормана по рассказам Э.По, где одна из основных "фишек" - похороненные заживо; а Э.Лэнсбери наиболее известна русскоязычной публике по сериалу "Она написала убийство". Намёк на пейринг Мазарини/Анна вдохновлён фильмом "Королева и кардинал" (2009).
> 
> АУ. ООС. Оба главных пейринга - намёками.  
> Не говорите, что мы не предупредили.

Людовик XIII болел мучительно долго. Его сил едва хватало на королевские обязанности, его болезненный вид – это он ощущал почти физически – раздражал и пугал окружающих Слуги сдерживали свое отвращение скорее по привычке, королева, казалось, из последних сил терпела, дожидаясь смерти супруга. Маленький еще дофин не понимал, что происходит, но был напуган причитаниями нянек и, приходя к отцу, чурался и неловко жался к пышным юбкам. Единственным, кто сохранил видимое равнодушие, был первый министр короля, Ришельё. Впрочем, Людовик списывал это на положение самого кардинала: тот превосходил Его Величество и слабостью, и восковой бледностью и держался более силой духа, нежели тела.

– Увидите, Ваше Величество, – сказал как-то Людовик Анне, – я оставлю вам своего министра в наследство, ха-ха-кха-кхррр... – и закашлялся, багровея лицом.

Ришельё, а он, конечно же, был рядом, и ухом не повел, только протянул королю черновик какого-то указа, в пятый раз.

Нездоровая духота, серо-желтая дымка ожидания конца окутала Лувр, ползла по коридорам и залам. Король ёжился в своих покоях, кардинал восковым столбом поддерживал корону и королевство. Правда, последние дни ему на диво полегчало: кто-то из приближенных нашёл умелого врача, от взваров и порошков которого кардинал взбодрился и даже приобрёл почти здоровый цвет лица.

– Кардинал, делитесь врачом, – потребовал Людовик, с завистью глядя, как Ришельё споро перебирает пачку писем.

– Ваше Величество, вчера вы сами сказали, что его микстуры горькие, гадкие, и вы их принимать не собираетесь, даже будь они средством вечной жизни.

– Ах, этот… – Людовик сник в глубоком кресле – сложился смятой полою камзола. – Как вы сами-то это глотаете?

– Они помогают. Смотрите, вот письма из Мадрида. Ответов на них испанцы ещё ждут, но...

– Ваш врач не говорил, что вы слишком много работаете? – перебил кардинала Людовик. У него болела голова, першило горло. А еще король видел, что Ришельё постоянно, морщась, касается виска.

– Говорил, – подтвердил тот, – даже пытался подлить мне снотворное. Но на меня оно не действует.

– Отправьте его к моему камердинеру. Он совсем недавно раздобыл невероятное средство! Одна горошина – и я сплю двенадцать часов!

– Не сомневаюсь в пользе такого сна, – процедил Ришельё и вернулся к письмам. Он работал так, как считал разумным, ловя последние дни своей жизни, и не собирался слушаться ни врачей, ни короля.

***

Врач просыпал на сложенную бумажку несколько зёрен лекарства, пересчитал и половину вернул в коробок.

– Что это? Обезболивающее? – поинтересовался Ришельё. Его складывало пополам от боли, голова гудела после двухчасового сна, а на столе ждал план передвижений испанских войск в преддверии сражений за очередной кусок земель у бельгийской границы.

– Да, в некотором роде, – кивнул лекарь.

– А именно? – Ришельё уклонился от придвинутой ко рту бумажки с лекарством.

– Это снимет боль, – соврал врач и смело всыпал в кардинала то самое снотворное, которое раздобыл камердинер короля, и о котором Ришельё и слушать не хотел.

А спустя два часа врач с удивлением увидел, как кардинал сидит за столом, что-то пишет и почти счастливо щурится.

– Вы… как… эээ…

– А, вот и вы! Хотел вас поблагодарить. Чувствую себя почти юнцом! Потрясающие ощущения: сила молодости и опыт старости! Великолепно!

***

Смерть Ришельё не стала неожиданностью: только горем для его преданных слуг, страхом – для короля и отупляющей безнадежностью для королевы.

– Я обещал вам его в наследство, – нервно, нехорошо пробормотал Людовик, – а в итоге он сам завещал мне вот этого, – король кивнул на черноволосого итальянца, последние пару лет кружившего вокруг кардинала, некоего Мазарини. – Им я и распоряжусь по смерти, уж не обессудьте, мадам...

Королева бездумно кивнула, не отводя взгляда от мертвого лица Ришельё. «Этого не может быть, – отрешённо думала она, – не может. Мне это кажется. И кажется, что этот человек должен, просто обязан открыть глаза и сказать… сказать… что он может сказать-то сейчас, о господи…»

Людовик говорил и говорил, то повышая, то понижая голос, иногда складывая слова в разумные фразы, иногда бормоча обрывки молитв. Анна, вопреки всем церемонным порядкам, почти без сил опустилась в тяжёлое кресло у кардинальского стола. Она ощутила жёсткую спинку – словно ещё тёплую теплом мертвого хозяина, и тут же оборвала мысль: с этой стороны стола обычно сидели посетители, нечего выдумывать. Конечно, кардинал никогда бы не позволил себе просыпать крошки на подлокотник, это всё его «гости»...

Анне не спалось. Людовик горевал в своей спальне, а ей бы и вздохнуть свободно без кардинальского ока, но безудержно хотелось рыдать, трясясь в порыве скорби. Кому нужны эти порывы, если скоро, совсем скоро не будет и условной защиты от чёртовой короны и чёртова королевства: уйдёт и король, уйдут все, за кем можно было спрятаться. Корона повиснет на ушах малыша Луи XIV, а королевство – на её слабых плечах.

Королеве казалось, что этой ночью она бесконечно долго лежит, ожидая, пока высохнут слёзы, в горле растает комок, и она сможет вдохнуть, не хлюпая как девчонка.

– Я бы подал вам платок, моя королева, – раздалось над её головой, и Анна едва не задохнулась: Ришельё!!! – Но, увы, именно их запаса у меня и нет.

– Вы живы! – просипела она, судорожно поднявшись на локтях и оглядываясь.

– Ну уж точно не мертв. Давайте, Ваше Величество, вытирайте сопли рукавом или подолом, чем вам сподручнее, да идемте, почитаем карту войны, порисуем письма зла, сотворим кошачий плед…

– Чего? – Анна распахнула глаза, резко проснувшись. Дважды в темноте прозвучал странный звук, прежде чем она поняла: мяукает кошка. Королева вызвонила фрейлину, заставила поймать беглую перепуганную питомицу покойного и только после этого снова провалилась в сон.

***

Анна не могла смотреть на лицо Ришельё. Чувство отрицания, невозможность поверить, появившиеся в первый день без него, никак не покидали. «Он встанет и всем нам тут задаст,» – вертелась в голове мысль. Похороны прошли как марево кошмара: ещё менее реальны, чем то ночное явление кардинала.

Людовик был мрачен и нелюдим, на вид – серее и страшнее трупа в гробу. Анна не знала, чем он занят, да и казалось: ничем, кроме беззаветного ожидания собственного конца.

– Вы бы заглянули в казну, там много интересного, – снова посоветовал ей голос Ришельё ночью. Впрочем, теперь он явился и сам: невероятно молод, высок, черноволос. Только скрипучий голос выдавал того старика, что ушёл в могилу. Анна лежала на боку и рассеянно смотрела, как этот красавец с гласом престарелого министра сидит на полу и гладит кошку – та зачастила в королевские покои, хоть и знала, что её здесь не любят.

– Всё лучшее вы унесли с собой, – неожиданно для самой себя ответила призраку королева.

– Какие нежности, стоило лишь умереть. Давно надо было попробовать. Вдруг бы эта нежность задержалась и после моего восстания из гроба? А вам не интересно было бы узнать? – быстро и насмешливо проговорил кардинал.

– Это не нежность, это правда. Что останется от казны без вас?.. – и Анна перевернулась на другой бок, гоня сновидение прочь.

День прошёл бездумно и пусто. Следующей ночью Анна сидела на кровати, выпрямив спину и последовательно объедая кисть винограда. Ришельё нахально и беспардонно устроился напротив, в изножье, и гладил душевно мурчащую кошку.

– В могиле скучно, – жаловался он, – кругом глухие стены, камень – холод, дерево – сухость. Тоскливо. Неинтересно. Тупик.

– Вы никогда так не говорили, – замечает королева, – это не ваши слова, не ваша манера. Кто вы?

– Я по-прежнему кардинал Ришельё, только побитый жизнью. Убитый жизнью. Вы когда-нибудь проводили хоть час в коробке, где нельзя даже толком поднять руку?

– Нет, – вопрос не требовал ответа, но Анне нужно было услышать хоть что-то, кроме призрачного голоса и непрестанного мурлыканья.

– Слова не тонут в ватном воздухе, словам просто некуда идти – они замирают на моих устах, бессмысленно их произносить… – Он говорил, опустив голову, медленно, глухо. Кошка под его рукой перестала мурчать. – Никогда я не был так одинок и ничтожен. Я был ничем, меня нет для этого мира. Меня – нет.

Последняя, смятая от переспелости виноградинка податливо оборвалась и упала на белые простыни, окрасив их пурпурным цветом. Кошка плаксиво замяукала и закрутилась вокруг себя, ища пропавшего хозяина.

– Ну не плачь, иди сюда, – прошептала Анна, подхватила пушистую тварь и улеглась с ней в обнимку.

***

Анна хотела позвать королевского лекаря, но тот сутками напролёт торчал у постели короля, а хорошее снотворное ей было нужно именно сейчас. 

Она отправила за врачом, служившим покойному Ришельё, и приняла его почти наедине: только Ла Порт в стороне сливался с тяжёлой завесой.

После скомканного церемонного приветствия и озвученного королевского вопроса, помрачневший, тёмный лицом и взглядом врач долго молчал. Так долго, что заслужил бы гнев королевы, если бы не обстоятельства.

– Ведь вам кажется, Ваше Величество, – медленно начал он, – что король славно спит?

Анна сделала движение головой вверх, словно говоря: продолжай.

– Но, сдается мне, в таком случае вам следует обращаться не ко мне и даже не к королевскому врачу.

– Объяснитесь, – Анна произнесла это негромко, чувствуя надвигающуюся развязку.

– Король заменил меня и моих коллег своим камердинером. Он, уж не ведаю, какими путями, отыскал в Париже отраву, коей любят себя баловать восточные беи. Она служит и обезболивающим, и снотворным. Король спит по двенадцать часов, счастливо и неуклонно угасая. Быть может, для короля сейчас это и вправду спасение.

Анна отвела взгляд и нервно коснулась рукой лица. Давящее ощущение неизбежности порвалось на тревожные лоскуты, стоило лишь облечь его в слова.

– А для меня? – вернулась она к основному разговору.

– Прежде чем ответить на вопрос Вашего Величества, я бы хотел рассказать вам кое-что или, если мне будет дозволено, показать…

– Так показывайте.

– Я буду вынужден пригласить вас в кабинет покойного кардинала.

Королева набрала воздуха, чтобы как следует осадить обнаглевшего врача, но тот поспешил добавить:

– Вы всё равно плохо спите. Вероятно, именно ночью то, что я хочу показать вам, можно сделать безопасно и втайне.

– Я пришлю за вами своего человека, – и Анна отпустила его жестом.

***

«Своим» оказался лейтенант мушкетёров д’Артаньян. Моложавый лицом, на котором одни лишь длинные морщины на щеках выдавали возраст, он по-прежнему оставался верен королеве более, чем королевству. Д’Артаньян беспрекословно выполнил поручение и провёл кардинальского врача в Лувр тайком. А ведь был к нему предубеждён: уж слишком внезапной показалась лейтенанту кончина Ришельё после явного улучшения. Ещё больше насторожился д’Артаньян, когда застал королеву одетой и получил приказ немедленно и негласно сопроводить её из Лувра.

Дверь в покои Его Высокопреосвященства открылась подобно двери в склеп. Врач что-то сказал, но королева не расслышала: оглядывалась, всматривалась в тёмные, моментально запылившиеся и потускневшие углы.

– Посмотрите, – призвал врач, и д’Артаньян позволил себе коснуться плеча королевы. Та вздрогнула и обратила взор на стол, за которым сидела в день смерти кардинала.

– Видите, крошки? – тихо продолжил врач. – Это остатки того снотворного, которое мне дал камердинер короля для Его Высокопреосвященства.

– Это всё, что от него осталось? – спросила королева.

– Из того, что было у меня – да. Но дело не в этом. Видите ли, когда я дал немного этого вещества – я не побоюсь назвать эту вещь именно так, – кардиналу, оно подействовало на него иначе, чем на короля. Противоположным образом подействовало. И сейчас, обдумав всё хорошенько, я склонен считать, что я просто дал ему малую дозу. Вы же помните, как в последние пару дней Ришельё был бодр и весел? Все думали, он идёт на поправку? Думали, это чудо, а врач – гений?

Королева кивнула, рассеянно растирая крошки, которые так знакомо рассыпались между пальцев.

– Это наркотик, – горько вздохнул врач, – обычный арабский наркотик. Хочешь взбодриться – съешь горошину, хочешь выспаться – две. А хочешь уснуть… надолго – пей горсть.

Королева вздрогнула.

– Вы отравили кардинала? – тон, которым произнёс это д’Артаньян, был как удар топора.

– Нет, что вы, – отмахнулся врач, – зачем? Куда я теперь пойду, кто заплатит костолому, не уберёгшему самого Красного Герцога?

– Возможно, вам заплатили, – настырно продолжил лейтенант.

– Как думаете: лучше жить припеваючи много лет или один раз получить круглую сумму, чтобы затем рассчитывать максимум на место сельского лекаря?

– Вас шантажировали.

– У меня нет семьи, нет друзей. К жизни и смерти я отношусь довольно философски, как и любой врач.

– Вас… Вам…

– Прекратите, – остановила их королева. Она обратилась к врачу: – Кто, по-вашему, подсыпал кардиналу яд?

– Никто. Он сам.

– Он не мог, вы с ума сошли…

– Я и не говорю, что кардинал отравился. Я лишь говорю, что он просил у меня дозу побольше, а я запрещал. Я хотел получше узнать свойства этого порошка. Вот и узнал.

– И кардинал, выходит, не последовал вашим рекомендациям…

– А вы бы удержались, получив такое средство, которое отодвигает вас от края могилы, которое бодрит, даёт силы на то, что суть смысл вашей жизни?

– Я бы – нет, – честно сказал д’Артаньян.

– Вот и Ришельё – нет.

Анна вдруг вспомнила:

– Но король. Он ещё жив.

– Он просто заглушает боль и спит, спит, спит. Он умрёт – в свой час, не ранее, но точно не из-за этого порошка.

– Вы поэтому не хотели давать его мне?

– Вообще-то… вообще-то это не все подозрения.

Королева и лейтенант уставились на врача. Тот передёрнулся под их взглядами, но всё же сказал:

– Мадам, прикажите вскрыть могилу кардинала Ришельё.

В воцарившейся тишине прозвучал короткий вопрос:

– Зачем?

Королева сама удивилась, как ровно прозвучал её голос, когда сердце ухнуло вниз.

– Я подозреваю, что его похоронили заживо.

Анна молчала слишком долго. Звякнула полувытащенная д’Артаньяном шпага. Врач подобрался, готовый если не к смерти, то к Бастилии.

– С чего вы решили, что кардинал был жив, когда его хоронили? – спросила королева.

– Когда я пришёл и увидел Его Преосвященство… бездыханным, я не нашёл ни на столе, ни где-либо ещё покоях этого порошка. Только эти вот крошки – возможно, у Его Преосвященства дрожали руки, и он решил снова «взбодриться». Но он не знал об особенностях средства. И, возможно, – только возможно, Ваше Величество! – порошка не хватило на вечный сон. А на то, чтобы мы приняли его за мертвеца – вполне.

Королева обернулась к д'Артаньяну. 

– Вы же понимаете, лейтенант, что заниматься этим делом придётся вам? Завтрашней же ночью.

***

Королева проспала весь день, промолилась полночи и не выдержала. 

На могиле Ришельё она в сопровождении Ла Порта появилась в самый подходящий момент. Услышала, как стукнула крышка гроба, как испуганно выругался лейтенант. А затем в воцарившейся тишине прошуршало её платье. Проходя мимо онемевшего лейтенанта, королева негромко заметила:

– Д’Артаньян, у вас самого сейчас лицо не лучше, чем у покойника.

– Ну не скажите, мадам, не скажите, – нервно откликнулся присевший у гроба врач.

Анна посмотрела вниз. Она моргнула несколько раз прежде, чем зрение сфокусировалось. Взгляд выхватывал детали: вцепившиеся в ткань мантии длинные пальцы, повернутая голова, сбитая кардинальская шапка, спутанные, как после длинного сна, волосы на макушке. Рот был полуоткрыт, искривлен в болезненном и страшном крике. Щёку тронуло тёмное пятно тлена.

Королева отступила на шаг. Ей стоило немалых усилий отвести взгляд. Глубоко дыша, она, казалось, не замечала душного смрада, от которого и врач, и лейтенант прикрыли носы платками. Она не услышала вопрос д'Артаньяна: «Что прикажете?», – в голове без конца крутилась одна фраза: «Вы когда-нибудь проводили хотя бы час в коробке, где нельзя даже толком поднять руку?»

– Если бы мы пришли раньше, – Анна посмотрела на врача, – у него был бы шанс?

Тот сначала пожал плечами, а потом отрицательно мотнул головой.

– С его здоровьем это было бы бессмысленно. Мы могли только облегчить его смерть.

Королева кивнула. С минуту она стояла, неотрывно глядя на неживое лицо кардинала. Всё, что можно было бы сказать или подумать, застыло в её голове, не желая превращаться в слова.

– Положите его обратно. Как полагается, – кое-как выдавила она из себя. – Лейтенант.

Д’Артаньян последовал за ней в Лувр.

***

– У вас какой-то бледный вид, – зевнув, заявил Анне король. – Знаете, у меня есть отличное средство от бессонницы…

Он говорил, но королева рассеянно смотрела за его плечо. Резкий аромат лилий в вазе казался схожим с могильным смрадом – только сейчас Анна поняла, какая духота была  _ там,  _ – а желтоватый цвет лица короля в её воображении подернулся гнилостной серостью.

– Да, спасибо, Ваше Величество, – произнесла она едва слышно и склонилась в реверансе, когда Людовик довольно кивнул и отправился восвояси.

Ночью она закрыла глаза и почти сразу услышала громкое мурчание.

– Доброй ночи, Ваше Высокопреосвященство.

– Хороших сновидений, как я полагаю, желать бессмысленно, – голос прозвучал не так, как прежде. Теперь королева слышала того самого Красного Герцога, который держал в кулаке всю Европу, а не старика с внешностью моложавого епископа.

Она открыла глаза. Да, теперь он выглядел ровно так, как и должен запомниться потомкам: немного старше средних лет, высок, с уверенным блеском в умных глазах.

– Если вы о себе, то это чересчур смело. Вы приходили, чтобы попросить помощи?

– Я бы не пришёл в ваши сны, не будь ваша помощь уже запоздалой.

– Почему я? Почему не к королю? Зачем вы хотели, чтобы об этом узнала я? Или… вы хотели, хотите, чтобы я узнала, кто подсыпал вам яд? – королева говорила быстро и прямо, ей не нравилась призрачная привычка намекать. Пусть отвечает прямо на прямые вопросы.

– Да что вы, Ваше Величество, – кардинал улыбнулся незаметно, лишь приподнялись кончики усов. – Пожалуй, я действительно скучал. Я оказался  _ там  _ слишком рано, по собственной самонадеянности. Король вскоре воспоследует за мной, да и его сны сейчас не сочетаются с моей красной мантией.

– Хотела бы я знать, что ему снится после его «снотворного».

– Ни мне, ни вам не понравится.

– Что мне теперь делать?

– А что вы планировали делать, не зная о моей могиле?

Анна пожала плечами.

– Вот и подумайте об этом.

– Не могу. Всё время перед глазами ваш разинутый рот и серая кожа.

– Надо же, при жизни я вас так не впечатлял.

– Вы слишком циничны для служителя церкви.

– Скорее, достаточно циничен, будучи служителем церкви и министром. Впрочем, я видел себя со стороны. Действительно, страшновато.

«Страшновато?! Это… это так он называет...» – Анна не сразу нашла слова для возмущения.

– Если же говорить серьёзно, – не дождавшись её ответа, продолжил Ришельё, – то вам бы выспаться. И попытайтесь вникнуть во всё то, чем занимался при жизни я. Могильные виды, знаете ли, забудутся почти мгновенно, а состояние казны и военные дела останутся, и они — куда страшнее. И ещё: король обещал вам в наследство министра. Не разбрасывайтесь наследством.

Анна хотела спросить что-то ещё, но нечаянно моргнула, и призрак пропал. Только обиженно мяукнула кошка. Королева пролежала с открытыми глазами до утра.

***

Король равнодушно отмахнулся от нового премьера. Если у кардинала Ришельё хватало силы удержать интерес короля или хотя бы видимость этого интереса, то кардинал Мазарини был хорош в государственных делах, но слаб в общении с Людовиком.

«Не разбрасывайтесь наследством», – сказал королеве призрак. Анна снова плохо спала: теперь в её снах Ришельё представал исключительно безжизненным телом, и она среди ночи решилась предпочесть мертвому министру живого.

В кабинете, который Мазарини обустроил себе в Лувре, дабы не отлучаться далеко от ослабевшего короля, топился камин и дул ветерок из приоткрытого окна.

– Ваше Величество! – он подскочил из-за стола, явно отвлекаясь от каких-то бумаг.

Анна прикрыла потайную дверь. Видя не до конца понимающий взгляд министра, она пояснила:

– Не пугайтесь. Лувр пронизан потайными ходами.

Мазарини произнёс какую-то учтивость, но королева не обратила внимания.

– Чем вы заняты? – спросила она и взяла со стола первую попавшуюся бумагу.

Мазарини пояснил. Королеве пришлось целиком сосредоточиться на его словах. В прошлые годы она с завидным постоянством присутствовала на государственном совете, но одно дело – присутствовать, скучая, а другое – быть центром такого совета. 

«Он тоже сидел вот так ночами, – думала она мимоходом, – когда никто не мешал, никто не говорил глупости, не давал неуместных советов, не поучал, сколько спать… А потом он даже умереть не смог. Ни спать, ни умереть», – и Анна вздрогнула, когда Мазарини отнял её руку от щеки и поднёс к своим губам.

– Если Вашему Величеству угодно, я расскажу вам, на сколько мы могли бы повысить налоги и о том, сколько просит Конде для военных действий во Фландрии. Казна, знаете ли…

– В казне много интересного, – усмехнулась Анна краешком губ. «Нельзя так опираться щекой на кулак, пятна пойдут хуже, чем у мертвого министра… Вон как горит теперь...»

***

Людовик XIII протянул недолго. Врач, который служил ещё прежнему кардиналу, теперь был приставлен королевой к мертвецу, и мало кто заметил, что только после его кивка она отдала распоряжения о подготовке похорон.

На коронации Анна с беспокойством смотрела, как малыш Луи XIV грустно поправляет корону: та и правда висела у него на ушах. Одна надежда: королева-мать сумеет благоразумно распорядиться наследным министром.


End file.
